The invention relates to a new form of ramatroban which is thermodynamically stable at room temperature, a process for its preparation, pharmaceuticals comprising this form, and their use in the control of diseases.
The preparation and use of ramatroban as a thromboxane A2 antagonist has already been disclosed in EP 242 518. U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,032, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
In the manner described there, ramatroban is obtained in the form of a crystal modification which is designated in the following text as modification II. Mod. II has a melting point of 137xc2x0 C. and a malt enthalpy of 80 J/g (DSC, heating rate 2 K minxe2x88x921) and a characteristic X-ray diffractogram, IR spectrum, 13C-solid state NMR spectrum, FIR spectrum, Raman spectrum (FIGS. 1-6). It has now been found that Mod. II is metastable and therefore is not suitable for use in pharmaceutical formulations, such as, for example, solid and semi-solid preparations.
Surprisingly, a second modification of ramatroban has now been found which is thermodynamically stable and is also stable on storage after processing by means of suspensions and is therefore particularly suitable for use in pharmaceutical formulations, such as, for example, suspensions or creams, but also in other preparations which are prepared by means of suspended active compound, such as, for example, in aqueous granulation or wet-grinding. This new modification is designated in the following text as modification I. The present invention also relates to pharmaceutical formulations which contain ramatroban in the modification I as active substance. The formulation can contain one or more pharmaceutically acceptable auxiliaries, such as, for example, binders, solvents, fillers, etc.
J. Halbelian, W. McCrowne, J. Pharm. Sci. 58 (1969) 911, and J.-0. Henck et al., Pharm. Ind. 59 (1997) 165-169 disclose that when using a thermodynamically metastable polymorphic form in solid and semi-solid formulations, such as, for example, tablets, suspensions and ointments, the stable form can result. As an attendant phenomenon here, undesired crystal growth, changes in the bioavailability, caking, etc. are observed. The two crystal modifications of ramatroban differ in their solubility at-room temperature by 60%. By means of the use according to the invention of the stable modification I, it is ensured that no change in solubility can occur as a result of conversion. This increases the safety of preparations of ramatroban and the risk for the patients is thus reduced.
In comparison with Mod. II, Mod. I has a clearly distinguishable DSC thermogram, X-ray diffractogram, 13C-solid state NMR spectrum, FIR spectrum and Raman spectrum (FIGS. 1-6). The melting point of Mod. I is 151xc2x0 C. and the melt enthalpy is 87 J/g.
The DSC and TGA thermograms were obtained using a DSC 7 and TGA 7 from Perkin-Elmer. The X-ray diffractograms were recorded in a Stoe transmission diffractometer. The IR, FIR and Raman spectra were recorded using Fourier IR spectrometers IFS 66 (IR), IFS 66v (FIR) and IFS 88 (Raman) from Bruker. The 13C-solid state NMR spectra were recorded using a Bruker MSL 300.
The crystal modification of ramatroban is employed in high purity in pharmaceutical formulations. For reasons of stability, Mod. I should not contain relatively large proportions of Mod. II. A grade of active compound with less than 10% of Mod. II, very particularly preferably with less than 5%, is preferred.
Mod. I is prepared by suspending ramatroban of modification II in water or inert substances, e.g. in lower alcohols, ketones or alkanes, seeding with crystals of Modification I and stirring until the desired degree of conversion is achieved, particularly preferably until quantitative conversion to Mod. I. As a rule, this conversion takes place at 20-50xc2x0 C., preferably at 40xc2x0 C. The crystals of Mod. I obtained are separated off and, to remove solvent present, dried to constant weight at room temperature in vacuo or at elevated temperature.
To prepare the seed crystals needed, the active compound is thoroughly melted and then rapidly cooled to room temperature. The amorphous form of the active compound thus obtained is suspended in an inert solvent at room temperature and stirred until it is completely converted into the thermodynamically stable crystal modification. The residue is filtered and dried to constant mass in vacuo.